The invention relates to a belt retractor casing shell.
Casing shells for belt retractors having a cup-shaped configuration comprising a front wall and a circumferential wall extending from the front wall are used for closing off a belt retractor toward the sides and cover the sides of the belt retractor at the hubs of the belt reel. They serve e.g. for preventing dirt from penetrating the mechanism of the be retractor itself.